


『No Title』

by LiaBlackPandora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Implied Hinata x Yams, Includes side ships, May include other ships but for nau these are all!, Multi, implied daisuga, implied iwaoi, so much drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/pseuds/LiaBlackPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They started off on a bad foot. Tsukishima was annoyed by Kageyama’s zealous attitude towards volleyball and in turn irritated said male. Their relationship comprised of nothing more than snarky remarks, biting comments, and tons of bickering. But somewhere along the way, their relationship develops into something else. It evolves into a relationship of roundabout compliments and mutual acceptance; in other words, less bickering and teasing. Then suddenly their relationship, which could once loosely be defined as camaraderie, changes yet again. Now, their relationship was simply nameless, there was no title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima experiences mental conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee! First multi-chaptered story for the TsukkiKage ship! And yes, this is the multi-chaptered fic I've been talking about! Anyways, I truly had no idea for the title until I saw a really funny, sarcastic comment on Reol's 'No Title'. LORD KNOWS I LOVE THAT SONG. I digress. I actually wrote the ending of the chapter one as a sudden bolt of inspiration struck. So then, I looked at the ending with my friends and we all agreed that it would be a fabulous ending for a chapter one of a story. And thus I concocted the beginning part of chapter one! I apologize if the transition isn't smooth. Also, this isn't proof-read. Though, this is draft three so there shouldn't be that many errors. I'm not going to bother you any longer with my long ass speech of sorts. Without further ado, I present to you Chapter One of No Title!

Tsukishima sighed, taking another gulp of the disgusting yet emotionally numbing liquid in his solo cup. How many cups did he have already? Six? Well, it didn’t matter. He only felt slightly buzzed.

He silently pondered over as to why he even agreed to come to his seniors’ - Tanaka and Nishinoya - party. He looked over to his right only to see his best friend swapping saliva with the decoy of Karasuno’s volleyball team. The blonde instantly looked away, a look of disgust plastered on his face. Right, Yamaguchi’s puppy eyes held unspoken power over the middle blocker. He sighed yet again.

The blonde placed his red cup down, liquid sloshing out of the object. He never was the most gentle person, or gentle at all for that matter. He decided to find a bathroom - preferably one that was untainted by any of the wilder partiers - to empty his bladder before leaving for home. He would leave Yamaguchi behind. He had Hinata after all and they would probably spend the night at Hinata’s. Hinata’s house from their senior’s home was less of a distance as compared to the distance between here and Yamaguchi’s - which was all the way on the other side of the town.

The 188cm male entered the first bathroom only to see a girl passed out on the floor, drool spilling onto the ceramic tiles. He did not feel comfortable peeing with a girl in the room - awake or not - and left the bathroom to find a new one.

~

The middle blocker paused in front of the closed door of a bathroom, hand hovering above the door knob. He could hear disturbing noises coming from inside the room. Ones that sounded a lot like a certain annoying setter by the name of Oikawa Tooru moaning ‘Iwa-chan’. He decided to keep his sanity and walked past the room, off to seek another bathroom.

~

The next bathroom did not contain any repulsive things of sorts. No, instead he found the King bent over, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. The blonde decided that he would just find another bathroom. That didn’t mean that he was about to let this precious chance to make fun of the genius setter go to waste.

After Kageyama finished puking all he ate and drank, he walked over to the sink to wash up. He turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face. He helped himself to the green tea mouthwash and gargled before spitting it out. Once done, he grabbed a nearby face towel and wiped his face. As he put down the cloth, his eyes met the reflection of golden orbs.

“Guess the King can’t hold his liquor well, huh. How pathetic.” Tsukishima commented, a smirk on his face.

The black haired male narrowed his eyes and spun around to face his least favourite person on the team; no, in the entire world.

“Shut up.”

The middle blocker scoffed, “Maybe this is why you got left behind.” He mentally cursed at himself. Even he knew he crossed the line. Maybe he was more than a little buzzed.

Kageyama widened his eyes before walking towards the door, pushing the taller male out of the way before exiting the bathroom.

“Wait.” The words slipped out of the older male’s lips before he could even register it. His hand moved without thinking and he grabbed ahold of the genius setter’s wrist. The shorter male pivoted on his heel, turning sharply before storming towards the blonde.

“I hate you.” Kageyama spat out.

The younger male closed in even more, hitting Tsukishima’s chest with the side of his clenched fist as he hurled insulting remarks, “I hate you. You’re a jerk. You're horrible. You constantly taunt me. You’re a dumbass. I hate you!”

His voice reached a fortissimo before letting his arms hang limply at his sides.

Midnight orbs clashed with amber ones, the latter widening his eyes as he saw blue eyes flooded with tears, some even streaming down his face.

 

**“I love you.”**

 

Kageyama’s voice was soft as he uttered those words.

The footsteps that ensued were quiet too.

Tsukishima blinked, the image of the tear-stricken King permanently burned onto his retina. Suddenly the room felt suffocating; constricting, and yet overwhelmingly empty. The male turned to leave the room. His footsteps were erratic and unsteady, reflecting the torrent of emotions going through his being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was trash wasn’t it? Sorry, not sorry hahahaha~ = w =  
> Anyways, please do not expect regular updates for this story! I have so many writing projects to focus on! Erm, maybe I’d let you bring your hopes up by telling you that I’m currently writing a pwp TsukiKage fic. My first time writing NSFW stuff though, so I apologize in advance if it does not please you!  
> Also, why am I taking on so many writing projects when I have a major exam coming up? And I still have to write the storyline and compose songs for a game. AND I STILL HAVEN’T FINISHED MY DRAWINGS. WHY?  
> Why do I torture myself so?  
> And why take on so many things at once, you may ask?  
> Well, I’m a Gemini.  
> That’s why.  
> HEY! I THINK OIKAWA’S A GEMINI!  
> *Checks* Oh he’s a cancer. Oh okay. Explains why he’s bad for our health. = w = <3 <3  
> I apologize for the long ass note(s).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, it's Kageyama's turn to experience internal strife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just finished writing chapter four of this story!! Happiness!! Anyways, so yeah enjoy this early update haha~ Don't expect frequent updates, okay? Also regarding chapter four, I MADE THEM KISS. A LITTLE TOO EARLY FOR THAT. BUT ERM. YEAH, I DON'T KNOW. MY ENGLISH IS FAILING ME AT THIS POINT, I DON'T THINK I SHALL SAY ANY MOAR. ALSO, THIS STORY IS PRACTICALLY ONE WHOLE DRAMA FILLED PLOT THINGY. Mm yeah. Okai. I'll leave you to reading. Not beta-ed, pardon 'e mistakes yeah?

It was quiet; silent, and eerily so. Everybody was unnerved by the lack of bickering and teasing between Tsukishima and Kageyama. Even the normally oblivious wing spiker noticed that something was amiss. The orange head nudged his boyfriend, “Do you think we should give them painkillers? Maybe they have a hangover.” Yamaguchi shook his head, “The party was two days ago. They would have gotten over any hangovers by now.” Hinata furrowed his eyebrows, “Are they sick then?”

“No, we’re not.”

The two males who were previously engaged in conversation looked over their shoulders. “Tsu-Tsukki! What are you doing here?” The pinch server stuttered out. “You two were rather loud. Everyone could hear what the both of you were saying.” Tsukishima replied. Hinata being an extremely straightforward person decided to ask the question everyone had on their minds, “Did something happen between you and Kageyama?

Everyone instantaneously faced the trio, desperate to find out the reason behind the strange behavior of Tsukishima and Kageyama. Even Kiyoko focused on what was about to come out of the blonde’s mouth. Tsukishima’s eye flickered over to the direction of the genius setter, Kageyama instantly looked down at the floor, blatantly ignoring the blonde’s gaze.

The middle blocker furrowed his brows before sighing, “Nothing. Nothing happened.”

“Sure.” The disappointed team chorused, laying on the sarcasm and disbelief thickly. 

“Spare me.” The blonde muttered, exasperated.

~

Kageyama knew he was awfully drunk that night - the massive headache he had the next morning only served to intensify the regret of drinking in the first place. At first, his memory was cloudy and vague. He recalled drinking cup after cup before his body decided to purge. Slowly, fragments of memories came together, piecing the puzzle. The more distinct ones causing his eyes to bulge out. Being drunk caused him to be rash and impulsive and he completely revealed his hidden feeling for the blonde to the guy himself.

The setter wished he knew how to act well. Maybe then he would be able to be less awkward, playing his nonchalance off as being so drunk that he had no recollection whatsoever of that night. Alas, his acting skills were close to none and such a feat was unattainable. 

Monday came and the setter practically forced himself to school lest his mother worry. He was not one to skip school, especially if there was practice that day. Unfortunately, his love for volleyball didn’t stop him from dreading practice. He would see Tsukishima there after all. He wondered what the blonde’s reaction would be. Would he tease him or would he ignore his existence?

~

Tsukishima chose the second. The male in question acted like the King didn’t even exist. Kageyama couldn’t help but feel a little wounded. Of course, the middle blocker could never reciprocate his feelings. He could only hope that his now strained relationship with Tsukishima wouldn’t affect or offset their teamplay and balance.

Due to the shared uncomfortable silence between both of them, the team seemed to be distracted. He could hear the not-so-hushed conversation between Hinata and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima then joined the conversation and Hinata, the perpetual idiot - decided to drop the bomb.

“Did something happen between you and Kageyama?”

Kageyama swore internally and had half a mind to just kill the wing spiker. He didn’t obviously, but the thought of stabbing the shorter male had never seemed more pleasant. Tsukishima looked over at him and he quickly averted his eyes. Wow, the floor never looked more interesting. From across the court, he could hear the blonde replying that nothing happened followed by a sarcastic answer from the disbelieving team. 

Truth be told, Kageyama’s emotions were in a pandemonic frenzy. Should he be glad that Tsukishima didn’t tell the team of what had transpired that night or disappointed that the blonde refused to acknowledge that anything happened between the two of them? Suddenly, he turned to leave, abruptly dropping the volleyball. He did not know what he was doing or where he was going. He just wanted to get out of the gym. The resounding echo of the bouncing ball and his footsteps combined to create a disconcerting symphony much like the discordant array of thoughts going through his being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah yeahhh. Expect Chapter Three in like a month or so? Mm yeah. Anyways, currently writing a TsukiKage NSFW fic. I'm struggling because it's my first time writing a lemon orz. LIKE, I'M TALKING FIRST EVER LEMON, NOT JUST YAOI. LIKE FIRST EVER. LIKE I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN A SINGLE LEMON BEFORE OTL. Anyways, see y'all next time! Baiiiiiii~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama. Also, Kageyama learns the art of deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-ed. Sorry for the typos! ; - ; Also, it's nearly a month since my last update so here you go guys! ^^ Please enjoy this. I'm sorry for this. I don't even know what I'm sorry for... xDD I'M SORRY.

Kageyama was greeted by a volleyball to the face the moment he opened the gym doors. A startled gasp could be hear before he hear frantic footfalls approaching his fallen being. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” From the guy’s frightened and timid voice, the setter could tell that the male in front of him was Yamaguchi. The black haired male let out a grunt before opening his eyes and blinking multiple times to lessen the blurriness of his vision.

 

“Are you alright?” The freckled teenager asked once more, face etched with worry. The taller male waved the other off, “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” The pinch server let out a sigh of relief, muttering a ‘thank goodness’ before getting up. He put his hand out to help pull the genius setter but was dismissed with a simple shake of the other’s head. Yamaguchi retracted his hands and walked back into the gym, presumably to continue his regime. 

 

Kageyama exhaled and got up before dusting himself. When he looked up, about to take a step into the gym, his limbs jerked to a stop. His seniors stood in front of him, blocking the entrance.

 

“You’re late.” Sawamura started. “And you left early yesterday.” Sugawara finished. The youngest male opened his mouth, apology on the tip of his tongue when the vice-captain interrupted him, “Don’t. Don’t apologize. We want to know what’s happening. You seem to be really out of it recently. Tsukishima is also snappier than usual.” 

 

So it seems that the unexpected confession upset the blonde more than Kageyama expected. He cursed internally. It was all his fault. If only he didn’t drink that night. If only there was a way to erase his mistake. If only there was a way to right his wrongs. A thousand thoughts starting with ‘if only’s swarmed his mind and plagued him to no end. 

 

His snafu thoughts were interrupted when the captain placed a hand on the black haired teenager, “We want to help. You’re part of our team after all, and teammates help each other.” Kageyama nodded, finding his senior’s argument believable. This was Karasuno, not Kitagawa Daiichi. They would never desert him like his old team did. This team could be trusted.

 

He took a deep breath, steeling his resolve. Once his secret was out, there was no going back. He instinctively closed his eyes and balled his fists before confessing, “I’m gay!” As the words left his mouth, he peeped at their expressions. They didn’t wear shocked expressions - of course, they were both gay after all, revealing his sexuality would hardly change their behaviour around him - instead they wore mirrored expressions which were silently prompting him to continue. 

 

When they realised that the lone male was not about to continue, Sawamura offered, “And you have a crush on Tsukishima?” The male was promptly hit on the shoulders before being nagged by Sugawara, “Daichi! Be more subtle!”

 

The two got their answer when they looked at their junior. He was looking down at the ground, fidgeting. Despite not being able to see the male’s face, they could tell that he was blushing. The tips of his ears were already stained red. Bullseye. The grey haired male was about to give some advice to the fidgeting adolescent when he was cut off.

 

“What the hell?”

 

They were idiots. Everyone of them. Which part of ‘talk about Kageyama’s crush on Tsukishima at the gym entrance within not only the entire team’s earshot but in range of the blonde himself too’ screamed great idea?

 

Kageyama snapped his head up. Just like at the night of the party, his eyes met piercing golden orbs. The only difference was that the sight in front of him was not a reflected one, but direct eye contact. Startled blue pools of color widened, “Tsu-Tsukishima?!” “What the hell?” The middle blocker repeated, enunciating the first two words harshly before spitting out the last. The 180cm male started to panic and he quickly grabbed his duffel bag before doing a 180 degrees turn. Ignoring the calls of his teammates, he sprinted away.

 

~

 

“What did I do? What did I just do?” The genius setter continued to make a multitude of undecipherable words and sounds. He rolled around on his bed as he continued questioning his previous actions. An alarming thought then struck him. What if he got kicked out of the team? Kageyama then let out a series of groans before being interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door.

 

The black haired male sat up straight before muttering a ‘come in’. The door opened up to reveal his worried mother. “Are you feeling better now, Tobio?”

 

Said male nodded, “I’m feeling better now.”

 

When Kageyama got home, he lied to his mother and said that he was sick. His mother probably suspected that it was a fib - like he said; he never was good at lying or acting - but she did not call him out on it.

 

His mother then furrowed her brows, “I have to go now. Will you be okay?” The adolescent waved his mother off, “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. Just go to America and keep poor, lonely Father company already.” The older female pouted petulantly, “Don’t make it sound like you don’t want your beloved mother here. Anyways, we’ll transfer you your weekly allowance for the next four weeks via your bank account so remember to withdraw the money. You’ll probably buy take outs a lot because I know you’ll be lazy to cook, but at least eat home-cooked meals for your breakfast everyday and at least dinners too on weekends. They are healthier after all. If you want, you can go over to a friend’s or invite your friends over. I don’t want to deprive you of a social life. Also, don’t overexert yourself in practice. Don’t forget to get plenty of rest and drink copious amounts of fluids.” She went on and on as Kageyama tried his best to stay awake.

 

“Lastly, don’t hesitate to call your father or I if you need anything. Remember to go to school tomorrow, alright?” The black haired male nodded, “I’ll go to school tomorrow.”

 

Though they left a bitter aftertaste, the words slipped out easier than he thought it would. Internally he grimaced but outwardly his facade was still up; solid, and showed no signs of crumbling away to reveal the filthy him.

 

~

 

_ “I’ll go to school tomorrow.” _ was what he said yesterday.

  
And he lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be long(er), and chapter five's gonna be like frickin' short soooo, I'll be posting them together. I'm currently stuck on chapter six to be honest. Also, I'm thinking of writing intermissions after Chapter Five BECAUSE I'LL DELAY THE PLOT LIKE THAT SOOOOO~~ And, I do apologize for not being actively involved in this fandom much anymoar. Been sucked into Soukoku hell (Bungo Stray Dogs!! ^^) not too long ago AND ALL MY ENERGY IS GOING INTO THAT. ALSO, STILL STRUGGLING TO WRITE OTHER FICS.  
> Erm, so anyways intermissions. Yeah. I'm up for suggestions really! :DD I prolly won't be able to do all, but I'll pick the most interesting ones and write them, maybe even mash up some AND WHEEEE. That's how Geminis work kay? Don't judge.  
> ALSO, IF ANYONE IS ACTUALLY READING THIS, PLEASE DO LEAVE A COMMENT AND SOME LUVVVV YEAHHH?? ｗｗ I'm high again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is a confused child. He goes to Kageyama's house anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited orz. Also, this is a bulk update so yey! Expect Chapter Five in a couple of minutes. I would like to thank everyone for reading this piece of trash hahah~

“Is Kageyama not here today?” Yamaguchi asked his boyfriend. Hinata shook his head, “He must be extremely sick to be absent from not only yesterday’s practice but Monday’s too. Do you think he has seen a doctor yet?” The coach approached the decoy and placed a hand on his shoulder, “He’s sick alright. But a doctor can’t help him.” The orange head squawked out a ‘why’ and the oldest of the three answered, “He is lovesick.”

“Lovesick…?” The spiker echoed.

“Lovesick.” The freckled teenager confirmed. Hinata nodded in understanding, “Then everything will be solved if the person Kageyama likes rejects or returns his love right? Who does Kageyama like anyways?” “Tsukishima.” Tanaka cut in. Cue another squawk of surprise from the second shortest of the team. “Tsu-Tsukishima?!” Nishinoya joined the conversation as well, “I’m more surprised at the fact that you didn’t hear what Kageyama said yesterday.” “Kageyama was here?” 

The team groaned at Hinata’s oblivion. Hinata then approached the blonde who was notably trying to physically distance himself from the team. Even when the third years weren’t present, Tsukishima still had to deal with the rest of the team and if the comment made by the coach earlier on indicated anything, it was that he had to deal with the other blonde too. He cursed his horrible luck. 

“Give Kageyama an answer.” The orange head demanded.

The middle blocker scoffed out a ‘huh’ before remarking, “It’s not like he confes-”

_ Midnight orbs clashed with amber ones, the latter widening his eyes as he saw blue eyes flooded with tears, some even streaming down his face. _

_ “I love you.” _

The words hitched in his throat and he found himself unable to continue. He closed his mouth after he realised that it was futile.

“He confessed?!” Tanaka burst out with the others following suit, surprise evident on their faces. “So, what’s your answer?” The decoy asked, composing himself and plastering on a serious expression. Tsukishima furrowed his brows, he was at a loss. What was his answer anyways? He didn’t hate Kageyama - that was for sure, they were past that stage - but did he  _ like  _ the genius setter? That, he didn’t know.

“Tsukki?” 

The blonde shook his head, golden locks following the movement, “I don’t know, okay? I don’t have an answer for Kageyama.” The team blinked owlishly, shocked at the male’s outburst. “But I’ll go over to his house, alright? I’ll convince him to come back to practice. In fact, I think I’ll go right now.” Pivoting on his heel, Tsukishima took large strides towards the exit of the gym and left the bewildered team. They gaped at his retreating figure.

“Tsukki?”

Yamaguchi was about to chase after his friend when Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. “We should let them settle it.” Ennoshita, who had kept silent the whole time, voiced out. “Does he even know where Kageyama lives?” Nishinoya mused aloud. Everyone stilled.

…

“Ah, Tsukki!”

~

“A homologous series is a group of organic compounds that share the same functional group and have similar chemical properties. A functional group is an atom or a group of atoms that give a molecule its characteristic properties.” Kageyama recited, going on to list the different types of series and groups. 

He never imagined he would find solace in studying. If one asked the him of a mere two weeks ago, he would probably prefer to jump off a cliff than numb his brain cells. But right now, he needed just that. He needed to numb his brain cells,  _ paralyze _ them, disallow his thoughts from straying to his unrequited crush. 

His head was filled to the brim with knowledge of the numerous subjects. From Mathematics to Chemistry, Japanese to English, his brain was jam-packed with memorized equations and texts. When he took a moment to close his over-worked eyes, a wave of vertigo suddenly hit him. He placed a hand on his desk to steady himself despite knowing that his chair was stable enough to keep his face from kissing the floor.

“Perhaps I studied too hard.” The setter muttered, opening his eyes. After making sure that he regained his sense of balance, he got up from the chair. He looked at his bedside clock, the neon numbers reading ‘18:11’.

_ 11\. Tsukishima. _

Kageyama shook his head, black locks following the motion. “Stupid. This is so stupid.  _ I’m stupid. _ ” He muttered. His heart clenched, it felt as if a python was constricting the organ. He wanted nothing more than to just cry, sob, wail - He wanted the pain away. But he knew at the end of his self-pity fest, he would just end up feeling worse. “I should cook dinner now.” Yeah, cooking dinner sounded like a  _ great _ idea. It wasn’t as distracting as studying; heck it wasn’t distracting at all, which ultimately meant more time to mourn over his one-sided crush. 

The 180 cm male sighed, “Takeaway it is.” He picked up his phone and quickly ordered his food. The sushi and ramen he ordered would come in about 20 minutes, ergo he decided to study until then. About 10 minutes in, he heard the doorbell ring. He placed his pen down, “That came quicker than I expected.” He grabbed his wallet and quickly made his way downstairs. The doorbell rang again and this time the black haired male hollered out a ‘coming’. He opened the door and was about to take his money out when he realised the person in front of him was not a delivery person. He blinked, once, twice, before whispering a ‘what the fuck’ to himself.

He proceeded to slam the door in the blonde’s face but was stopped by the taller male’s foot. The other’s shoe was strategically placed in between the door and the wall, effectively preventing the door from being shut. “Kageyama, I… We need to talk.” Tsukishima swallowed nervously. “No, go away!” The younger male pushed the door even harder in hopes that the other male’s foot would hurt and give up. The middle blocker had never been more glad that his shoes had padding at the sides. “I’m not going away.” The spectacle-wearing teenager declared.

“Fine. Do what you want!”

The pressure on the older male’s foot eased and he pushed the door open, closing it after he entered. He grabbed ahold of the retreating figure’s wrist and jerked the other to face him. And just like  _ that  _ night, blue orbs were wet and cheeks; tear-stricken.

“My heart hurts.”

His voice was soft too - Just like that night.

The only thing that changed from that night was that Tsukishima was not about to let Kageyama walk away.

  
And unlike that night, he tilted the crying adolescent’s head up and closed the distance between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
> 
>> 
>> ######  Omake 
>> 
>> Tsukishima realised how stupid he was after he walked out of school. He had hastily changed into his school uniform and grabbed his things before promptly leaving the school.
>> 
>> But there was one major issue.
>> 
>> He didn’t know where Kageyama’s house was.
>> 
>> Just then his phone went off, playing a short dinosaur roar which indicated that he had received a message. The contents of the message were directions to Kageyama’s house.
>> 
>> He muttered out a ‘thank you’ to his friend, mentally noting to give Yamaguchi something in return before setting off on his journey.  
> 
> 
> I'm sorry for this piece of trash. ; v ; 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short af chapter that has the most impact yet lmao.

Phthalo orbs widened.

Tsukishima’s lips were warm and slightly chapped and Kageyama wanted nothing more than to reciprocate the action but he stopped himself. His head swam with a plethora of thoughts and his emotions were everywhere. He couldn’t help but feel ecstatic, elated, overjoyed - his crush was kissing him after all - but he was also confused, bewildered, and most definitely shocked. Did Tsukishima not hate him? Hell, he refused to even acknowledge his presence just two days ago. Why was he doing this?

Finally, the genius setter found himself able to move and he hastily took advantage of it. He quickly pushed the blonde away. The middle blocker looked equally confused. The older male was not sure why he did what he just did. He kind of did it on impulse without sparing a thought for the consequences. It was not like him at all. He wasn’t acting his usual self and he was all too aware of that.

“Get out.”

The shorter male’s voice was hoarse and strained as if he had been shouting for the past hour.

“I - ” The spectacle-wearing teenager began but was quickly cut off by the other male.

“Leave!”

“Kageyama I - “

“Leave.” Kageyama’s voice was soft this time but it was a thousand times worse than him shouting. His voice was soft but it made a larger impact on the blonde. “Please.” His voice was barely a whisper now and his bottom lip quivered, He refused to make eye contact with the taller male and instead looked down at the ground. He bit his lips in a desperate attempt to prevent the tears from leaking out.

It was silent and extremely so. The tension in the air so tangibly thick it would render even a diamond-plated blade useless.

The younger male flinched ever so slightly as he heard receding footsteps. He dared a look and shifted his gaze to the blonde only to meet wounded chocolate orbs. The genius setter flinched once again, but did not look away.

The middle blocker drew his eyebrows, lips forming a frown, before turning to leave the house. The well-oiled door seemed to creak - a long high-pitched sound - as it turned on its hinges. And finally a click could be heard, signalling the door closed.

 

_ “Ikanaide.” _

 

Outside, Tsukishima leaned against the door and exhaled. The temperature was dropping as the days passed, proof that the transition from autumn to winter had started. The cold had began to seep into his skin, numbing his being. But inside, his heart was still aching.

  
His heart, too, hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I used 'Ikanaide' instead of 'Don't go' kay? I'm a fucking weaboo, fight me. >:D  
> I felt like saying it in Japanese had more impact though sooo. Or maybe it's because I actually mentally verbalise (If that makes sense??) their dialogue in Japanese.   
> Also, yey! Expect no updates for the next few years lmao. I have no idea what to do with this story and this is all I have prewritten hahaha...
> 
> **I'M A BAD WRITER FML.**


End file.
